Enter The People's Girl, Part 4
by spikesangel
Summary: The Rock versus the Dudley Boyz...


*I don't own WWF or anyone in it. I just own Angelina -aka- The People's Girl. So please don't sue me. Trust me, you won't get much. Also, sorry this took so long to come out. I have been extremely busy. Sorry everyone... =) Review please! (Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories, even if their reviews were flames. Hey, I appreciate anything!)* 

Enter The People's Girl, Part 4

By Spike's Angel

__

Las Vegas, Nevada.... Just before Smackdown, The Rock's dressing room

"I can't believe a match like this can actually happen, Rocky!" Angelina complained. The Rock glanced over at her as he put on his elbow guards. "Don't worry about it, Angel. I'll lay the smackdown on the Dudley's candy asses." Angelina sighed and looked into a mirror as her hairstylist Judy Taylor finished combing glitter into her hair. "That's enough, Judy," The Rock told the brunette. Judy nodded and quickly put up her tools. "Good luck Rock," she said as she left the dressing room. "The Rock doesn't need luck, Judy," The Rock replied. Angelina giggled. The Rock glared at her. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, babe," she said with a smile. "Hey, it's time to go on." The Rock snorted. "The show won't start until I get there anyway." Angelina adjusted the straps on her pink cat suit. "C'mon, Rocky, for me?" The Rock smiled a little and swatted at Angelina's buttocks as he passed her out the door.

__

Smackdown

"I told everyone that I would get back at that skanky ho Angelina," Stephanie announced loudly from the ring. HHH and Shane nodded as they stood beside her. Stephanie smiled. "And now, my wonderful brother Shane has set up a match that even I wouldn't have thought of. The Rock versus the Dudley Boyz. That will punish the Rock for helping Angelina cheat and take my belt, which I will get back." The crowd booed. Stephanie pouted. "Stop it! I'm not the bad one here!" HHH angrily took the mike from his wife. "It's time to see The Rock get his ass kicked." He took Stephanie's arm and led her out of the ring and up the platform. Shane followed them backstage silently.

"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at two hundred and seventy-five pounds, accompanied by the WWF women's champion Angelina, The People's Girl...The Rock!" The Rock's intro music came on as the crowd cheered and chanted 'Rocky, Rocky'. The curtain opened and The Rock came out, followed by Angelina wearing her championship belt. They made their way down to the ring and Angelina spread the ropes for The Rock. He grabbed a mike from the announcer and turned to the audience. "Finally...The Rock has come back to Las Vegas!" The crowd went wild with cheers. "The Rock does not like the circumstances under which he has returned to Vegas, but the People's Champion can overcome any method Shane comes up with to hurt him." With that, the Dudley Boyz music came on, and Buh-Buh and DeVon Dudley appeared from behind the curtain. 

Angelina trembled a little as she looked at the Dudley's from behind The Rock. She had never been so close to the two most notorious wrestlers in the WWF. Remembering what had happened to Tori, Angelina decided to stay far away from the Dudley Boyz. The Rock turned to Angelina. "Angel, get outside the ring, and stay there!" he ordered. Angelina nodded and squeezed his arm as she stepped out from behind him and walked to the edge of the ring.

Buh-Buh Dudley stared at his opponent carefully. He looked forward to 3D-ing The Rock into a table. _"Tables..."_ he thought with a smile. He watched as The Rock spoke to someone behind him. Suddenly, a girl walked out from behind The Rock. Buh-Buh had never seen a girl so pretty. He never noticed girls, his thoughts only concentrating on violence, tables, anger, and sometimes his brother DeVon. But this girl was unlike any other he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the light; her blue eyes were large and fearful as she looked at him carefully. For once, Buh-Buh thought of something other than 3D-ing a person. A demonic smile stretched across his face as he realized that he wanted the blonde girl...for something else. 

The Rock paced in front of his opponents, not liking the way fat Buh-Buh Dudley was looking at his Angelina. He looked over at her where she stood at ringside watching him and smiled. At that moment, the bell rang and the Dudley Boyz charged him. 

Angelina gasped as she watched the ferocious way the Dudleys fought. She knew it would take a miracle for her Rocky to win. The Rock was fighting back as best he could, but he was no match for two crazy men. He stunned DeVon for a moment, and for a minute, Angelina thought he had a chance to win. Buh-Buh was panting hard, sweat dripping from his forehead and cheeks. With a gasp, Angelina watched as The Rock power bombed Buh-Buh and leaned over him for the win. "One. Two," the referee counted, but Buh-Buh kicked out before he could finish. Angelina noticed DeVon standing up shakily. "No!" she cried out. DeVon looked right at her and smiled evilly. "Oh God!" Angelina cried, and backed up a little. DeVon turned from her and helped Buh-Buh knock out The Rock with a chair. He jumped out of the ring and pulled a table out from under the ring. 

"Stop it!" Angelina cried as she pulled herself into the ring. "Don't do that!" Both Dudleys stared at her. "What?" DeVon asked. "You talking to us?" Buh-Buh just stared at her. Angelina shifted uncomfortably, not liking the way Buh-Buh was staring at her. She tried to concentrate on her plan- to distract the Dudleys long enough for The Rock to get up. _"If he is 3D-ed..."_ she thought. Nervously, she looked around. DeVon got back into the ring and started towards her. She backed up and slowly moved towards the side of the ring. DeVon leaped and caught her. Angelina shrieked a little. He pulled her hair and head backward. "Don't ever talk to us like that, bitch!" DeVon growled. Angelina frowned, getting angry. "Don't call me bitch, you fat asshole!" she retorted. The crowd grew silent as DeVon's eyes widened. Buh-Buh stared at the girl who dared to speak to his brother like that. DeVon snorted and slapped her. Angelina's eyes teared up from the pain. 

_"Dear God, I've done it now!"_ she thought. DeVon began to pull her towards the edge of the ring where the table was. Angelina screamed and tried to pull away. DeVon turned to his brother, who seemed too quiet. "Hey!" he yelled. "Get over here!" Buh-Buh obeyed quickly and looked into DeVon's eyes. "You don't want to?" DeVon yelled. "You want to _what_! Fine, here!" He gave Angelina to Buh-Buh. Buh-Buh grasped Angelina's hair and thrilled at its softness. He pulled her up to face him and looked into her terror-filled eyes. Smiling, he reached his hand back and made a fist. 

Angelina's eyes widened as Buh-Buh punched her in the gut. She made a sound like a sigh and moan combined. Buh-Buh grinned and caressed her cheek as DeVon knocked her out with a chair. The audience gasped as Buh-Buh picked up The People's Girl and carried her out of the ring. DeVon stretched over The Rock. "One. Two. Three," the referee counted. "The winners of the match, The Dudley Boyz!" the announcer said loudly. DeVon laughed and followed his brother out of the ring. 

The Rock woke up and shook his head. "Damn!" he said as he realized he had lost. He stood up shakily and looked around for Angelina. "What the..." he yelled. He looked up at the Titantron to see Buh-Buh carrying Angelina through the hallways of backstage. With a snarl, The Rock jumped out of the ring and headed backstage.


End file.
